(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to vehicle components. More particularly, the subject matter disclosed relates to fuel tanks, radiators, pedal box assemblies, reverse transmission systems and electronic control modules.
(b) Related Prior Art
A fuel tank is a safe container for flammable fluids. Though any storage tank for fuel may be so called, the term is typically applied to part of an engine system in which the fuel is stored and propelled (i.e., fuel pump) or released (i.e., pressurized gas) into an engine.
There exist on the market many different types of fuel tanks. However, none of them are adapted for three-wheel vehicles (i.e., or adapted for vehicles that may be more compact in size). The existing different types of fluid tank would then be hard to configure for three-wheel vehicles, as the three-wheel vehicles, since more compact than conventional vehicles (i.e., a car, a truck, and the like), need to maintain a substantially low center of gravity and optimize the forces applied from the liquid (i.e., the gas in the fuel tank) to the three-wheel vehicle (i.e., mechanical standards needs to be reached).
Radiator devices are used to transfer heat from one medium to another for the purpose of cooling and heating. The majority of radiators are constructed to function in automobiles, buildings, and electronics. The radiator is always a source of heat to its environment, although this may be for either the purpose of heating this environment, or for cooling the fluid or coolant supplied to it, as for engine cooling.
There exist on the market many different types of radiators. However, none of them are adapted for three-wheel vehicles (i.e., or adapted for vehicles that may be more compact in size). These different types of radiator would then be hard to configure for three-wheel vehicles.
A pedal box assembly is where the pedals are held and pivoted. An inflexible structure is typically required. In impact, the pedal box assembly can be forced in on a driver's lower leg and feet leading to significant injury.
There exist on the market many different types of pedal box assemblies. However, none of them are adapted for three-wheel vehicles. These different types of pedal box assemblies would then be hard to configure for three-wheel vehicles (i.e., mechanical standards needs to be reached).
A motorcycle transmission is a transmission created specifically for motorcycle applications. Most manual transmission two-wheelers use a sequential gearbox. Most modern motorcycles (except scooters) change gears (of which they increasingly have five or six) by foot lever. On a typical motorcycle either first or second gear can be directly selected from neutral, but higher gears may only be accessed in order (i.e., it is not possible to shift from second gear to fourth gear without shifting through third gear). A five-speed of this configuration would be known as “one down, four up” because of the placement of the gears with relation to neutral. Neutral is to be found “half a click” away from first and second gears, so shifting directly between the two gears can be made in a single movement.
Automatic transmissions are less common on motorcycles than manual transmissions, and are mostly found only on scooters and some custom cruisers and exotic sports bikes. Types include continuously variable transmission, semi-automatic transmission and dual clutch transmission.
There exist on the market many different types of motorbike transmission systems. However, none of them include a reverse transmission system (i.e., mechanical gear reverse system) adapted for three-wheel vehicles. These different types of motorbike transmission systems would then be hardly configurable for three-wheel vehicles that would need to include a reverse mode.
Therefore, there exists a need for fuel tanks, for radiators, for pedal box assemblies, for reverse transmission systems, and for electronic control modules configured for three-wheel vehicles.